dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Like To Start The Fire
'Summary' Wolf makes his own version of a song using the original song "We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel. 'Song Lyrics' Verse 1 I’d kill Red, I’d kill Blue, Lord Tourettes, I’d kill him too. Broseph, Pink, and Stacy, Dingleberry I guarantee. Butlers, aliens, ninjas, I’ll kill them all just because, I get aroused as the blood comes falling down on me. Jimmy Bowe, Shi Ba, Jacques Bond, Juan Baja, Laugh real hard and catch my breath, when I watch them meet their death. Mash And Bangers heads are gone after I used my shotgun Gelato walks up to me and I stuff his nose with a pound of meth. Chorus I like to start the fire. It is fun to do, You should try it too. I like to start the fire. I kill what I can, cuz this is who I am. Verse 2 I stomped on Kitty Amazing, singing bee I pulled his wings. I hit robot frog with a truck, see him now and you’ll say yuck. I ran over Raccoon, looked back to call him a buffoon. Trollz0r came to say I suck and I shot off his head, who gives a fuck. Fatality on Fang Angels, sent them both to meet the devil. I went ripped off Stella’s head, Tedward next, now they’re dead. Threw Sarah Connors in hot steel, wished the Butt Genie’s death for real. Fat ugly girl, I lock and load, then fire to watch her explode and spread. Chorus Verse 3 Lone Wolf, Primal Rage, better not let it out of its cage. Death will run and reign supreme as everyone starts to flee and scream. I won’t stop till all is dead, bunker down, cover your head. All is quiet so check the scene, You find me eating blood ice cream. Took down Taco Bell Complex, Chinese Arena next. Abandoned house, Cybertime, Elderly Home no longer fine. Earl Grey’s Warehouse, now as quiet as a mouse. Everyone inside of them were either wounded or dyin’ Chorus Verse 4 No safety concern for anyone that’s what makes it all so much fun. Grox, Rapper, Emily, they all hate that about me. Wednesday, Auburn, Indigo, Steve, and Bruce wish I would go. Darla, Gray, Stick, Jesse, Maroon, and Silver all agree. Gerald Butler and Earl Grey shout out “You will rue this day!” Everyone’s after my head! Why do they all want me dead!? Chorus Verse 5 Everyday the same ol thing, taking aim and shooting. Throw a bomb or a knife, it’s a sweet and good life. No one tells me what to do, as I come to kill you. Day or night I don’t care, I’ll send a missile from the air. If you are not on my team I’ll hunt you down while you dream. You will die in a horrid way and that will brighten up my day. But Fifi is who I want to die, set her on fire let her fry, Get a gun blow off her head. “Hello Wolfy” WHY AREN’T YOU DEAD!?! Chorus Outro I like to start the fire. And when I’m tired and gone The fear of me still goes on, and on, and on, and on. Chorus '-Song Ends-' ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:June Releases